The Spotlight Shines Bright (TSSB)
by LilaSkyBlue2016
Summary: AU version of life after Loren wins the contest. Different pairings, so please don't judge. Loren's fighting her way into the business, making friends but also enemies. (Can anyone say Chloe?) But will Eddie make her believe in true love or is it someone else entirely? Hmm... Read to find out. Love, LilaSkyBlue2016 aka Leddielover2016
1. Chapter 1

**_HI, I am testing the waters with a new story for HH. I know I have been posting like crazy lately. I will be writing some more one shots this week. This is different from my other stories and it is completely and A/U version of HH. People may hate me but I want to try this out. There will be regular and irregular pairings, so don't hate me. Just because my name is "Leddie" doesn't mean they will happen right now, or soon for that matter. Or... at all. DON'T HATE ME, PLEASE!? This is completely different than what I usually write. I don't know if I am going to continue, so leave a review and tell me if I should keep going. The new one shot and the new chapter for I'll Be Seeing You Again should be up soon- sometime this week. _**

**_Song Recommendation: All You Ever by Hunter Hayes_**

**_Shout Out/Dedication: LivingLikeLeddie AND Sokai, hermela, Hollywoodlover101, and girlygirl920_**

**_Enjoy:)_**

**_Love, Rachel_**

I ran into the MK, I was late for Eddie Duran's new concert. Shit. He had called me last night to make sure that I was coming. I don't know why though. We had met a couple of weeks ago when I had won his songwriting contest. I had fainted like an idiot, but Eddie had been nice enough to help me out afterward. We had become friends in the last few weeks. I can't say that I don't wish it was more, but I know that will never happen. He's happy and engaged to one Miss Chloe Carter, Queen Bitch of Hollywood. I can't believe he doesn't see that she's cheating on him with Dylan Boyd. I just moved into the scene and I already know. It sucks because he's such a great guy and I don't want him to get hurt. But what's worse is he will end up marrying her and never know. I just don't know how to tell him that I caught her. With Dylan.

It was last week and Eddie called me to work on some songs. I have about 10 done for my new album and he wanted to help me out. Well, he was running late so on his direction, I let myself into his apartment when I saw Dylan and Chloe making out on the couch, half naked. Dylan ran out like a scared puppy and Chloe threatened me if I told Eddie, using the fabled saying, "Or else." I wasn't scared of the Queen B, I had to deal with Satan's Spawn everyday, but I didn't want to put my nose where it didn't belong. So I left and I have been avoiding Eddie as much as I can. I don't want to have to look at his face and know that I am lying to him. It kills me.

That is why I am running late. I didn't even know if I would be coming tonight, but I realized Eddie wanted me there, so I would be there. Melissa had already come by with my mother, who was getting very close to Eddie's father, Max Duran. They were waiting for me inside. It had taken extra long to straighten the new extensions that Kelly had given me. And it had also taken me a while to wiggle my less than voluptuous self into my outfit. I was wearing a high cut sleeveless dark blue lace overlay on a dark blue shift. It went to about mid thigh and I was wearing matching stilettos with a silver bracelet and matching earrings. It wasn't my normal look but Melissa said I looked hot and I was headed to the newest 'it' club. And maybe I wanted to look nice for Eddie.

I ran as fast as I could into the club, past the lines of people up to the bouncer. He was a tall black man, burly in his size. He reached out a hand to stop me. I could practically feel his discerning glare go up and down my body.

"Name?" His voice was scratchy and thick, probably from years of smoking and heavy drinking.

"Loren Tate. I should be on there." I moved from side to side, nervous that Eddie had forgotten to put me on. Or worse, didn't forget. Just didn't want to.

He looked at me skeptically, like why would this high schooler from the Valley be on the list for the hottest night in Hollywood? He glanced at the list and ran his dark eyes down the page. He seemed to find my name, because he waved me in. I crossed the barrier and took in the sights. The crowd was pumping and it appeared that Eddie hadn't taken the stage yet. The lights were off, and there were bass beats coming from the grand scale stereos. I looked the the bar and saw a blonde, Grace, serving a glass of wine to my mother, who was sitting next to Mel while talking to the club owner, Max Duran. Max was pretty awesome, he was kind and sweet. He didn't treat me like a charity case, more like family, actually. He had definitely taken an interest in my mother though. It worried me, she was "involved" with her boss, Don Masters. I didn't necessarily approve of that, but there was nothing I could do about it.

I walked over to them and Grace gave me a friendly smile, asking me what I wanted to drink. I said nothing before hounding in on my mother.

"Hey mom, Mel."

She laughed and turned from something funny Max must have said. She took in my appearance and her eyes widened. I looked to Mel and hers did too. She wolf whistled and put her arm around my waist.

"Hello Loren," Max said as he finally tore his gaze from my mother. "You look beautiful tonight." He sounded like he meant it.

A genuine smile lit up my face and I said, "Aww. Thanks, Mr. Duran." He gave me a sweet smile and pulled me into a hug.

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Max?" He chuckled as he kissed my hair. It felt normal, and that felt weird.

"Hey Pops!" I heard his voice and I began to sweat. Why must he do this to me? I pulled back from Max to see Eddie and the Queen Bitch following him, like a lost puppy. He looked great. Dressed in a maroon tank top and a black leather vest on top. He looked sexy. I chastised myself, he wasn't mine to call sexy, and if Chloe's outfit had anything to say about it, he was hers. The dress the model wore screamed "look at me" and it bordered between trashy and full on skanky. It was a low cut blue piece of cloth, more like a napkin. It barely covered her ass and showed that only a true women's legs did not ever touch.

Eddie walked up to Max and slapped him on the back. I winced but Max just grinned, until he saw Chloe. Or rather, Chloe's dress. Max looked at his soon to be daughter in law disapprovingly and I caught the glare she sent him. Eddie and Max did the whole man handshake thing and then Eddie looked to us. It might have been my imagination but I could swear that his eyes widened just a fraction when he took in my appearance.

"Hi Loren, Nora, Melissa! I'm glad you guys could make it!" He sounded chipper as he pulled me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around his waist and took comfort in it for a moment before stepping back, pretending I didn't see the daggers Chloe was sending my way. Eddie gave her a weird look before he went to Nora and Mel. "You all look great tonight." Was it just me or did he keep his eyes on mine the entire time he said that?

"Thanks for inviting us, Eddie," I said. I smiled at him. He returned it and sat on one of the bar stools. Chloe immediately came around to stand next to him, putting her hand under his arm and bringing him close to her body. She was acting as if threatened, and I had no idea why. Was it me? Certainly not, I had trouble having guys even look at me while we are in school. It wasn't like Eddie noticed me as more than a friend, maybe even a sisterly figure.

"Na, I wanted you guys here. No problem." I stood next to Mel and I could practically feel the anger simmering off of her. Why was she angry? Did I do something? I sent her a questioning glance and she shook her head, tilting it towards Chloe. Who was still glaring death at me.

"Eduardo, the band is ready for you!" I heard Jake yell. I had a feeling that Jake didn't really like me, or approve of my "relationship", though entirely professional, with Eddie.

"Thanks Jake! I'll be up in a sec," He gave Chloe a kiss on the cheek but before he could leave, she grabbed his face in her skinny hands and planted one on him. I tried not to shudder in disdain, and actually managed it. Mel however, did not. She shuddered and her lip curled in disgust. Eddie pulled back from Chloe, giving her a weird look before he turned to us and smiled. "Enjoy the show guys." He then left, Max followed him, saying he needed to help with the mic or something.

Mom went back to chatting with Grace and was well into her glass of Chardonnay. Chloe sat in the stool Eddie had vacated, looking tiny. She barely took up half of the seat. Melissa scoffed at that before saying she had to go to the bathroom. She left and suddenly the Queen Bitch and I were alone.

And she did not look happy.

Oh shit.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I don't have school today so I decided to write another chapter. Thanks to everyone who is reading this. I'm glad a lot of you have liked this. And to "Guest"- I love Leddie too and I want them to happen but I am kinda feeling Lyler. Don't judge me. But I do think Leddie will happen- might be a while though. Just to clarify, this will be told all in Loren's P.O.V unless I say otherwise. Kay? So Review please and tell me stuff. Yeah. Bye. -_-**_

* * *

Chloe's ice blue eyes pierced me as I moved from one foot to the other. Her gaze was so judging, I wanted to run from the club and keep running until I could get home and have a steaming cup of tea just to warm myself up. I sat down on one of the bar stools, it happened to be the one next to her. She scooted as far as she could away, without even trying to be subtle. Talk about tactless. Something flashed on her perfect face, like there were warring factions inside her mind. Like she was debating whether or not to say something.

"Listen, Loren," she started. I looked at Chloe and she had a pleading look on her face. "I want to say thank you, for... you know, not telling Eddie." I shook my head and rolled my eyes.

"I'm not doing it for you. I don't want to see Eddie get hurt." I meant that, Eddie was one of my best friends. I wanted to tell him, for sure, but I didn't know how. Could I tell him? No. It would crush him, and worse, I had known about it for a while and I didn't tell him. That's breaking friendship. He probably wouldn't ever speak to me again, and that scared me. If I didn't tell him when I found out then I couldn't tell him at all. It killed me, he gave me his trust and I used it to my advantage. I knew for a fact that he would tell me if something like this would've happened. Though I would need a boyfriend for that.

"Neither do I. What happened with Dylan, it was a one time thing, I promise." She actually sounded sincere. But I knew better. I knew she could lie her ass off and she was proving it to me right now.

"Do you love him? Eddie?" I asked. I had a feeling I knew the answer, but I wanted to hear her say it.

"Yes." I heard her, and it took all I had not to slap her. I could tell she was lying. The way she answered too fast, how she was rubbing her hands together nervously, how she kept hesitating when her palm touched the top of the diamond engagement ring her fiancee had given her. It was a symbol of trust and she broke that trust. She knew what she wanted, it was Eddie; but not for the right reasons. I nodded my head, and pretended to believe her. Chloe gave me a tight smile and we went back to silence.

"Hey Chloe?" I asked her, jarring her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah?" She looked at me and there was a fake smile written on her face. I wanted to smack it off.

"I was just thinking about what Jake told me some time ago," she looked confused and it wasn't a good look,"People have told me that you are a terrible actress," Chloe looked a bit angry, "But I never believed them."

"Why not?" She asked, and I could tell she was fishing for a compliment on how amazing her acting truly was.

"Because just now, I almost believed you." I grabbed my water and walked away, over to the bathroom where Mel was.

* * *

I pushed past the crowd, and I felt someone grab my butt. I turned around but no one was there, or they were all looking away. I squinted at the stage, but Eddie wasn't up there yet. I went into the bathroom and a blond chick glared at me once before pushing her way past me. I turned around to watch her go, confused. Melissa came out of the stall and we went to the mirror. I looked at my reflection and I swear you could practically see the lies coming out of my sad brown eyes.

"Loren, what's wrong?" Damn her for knowing me so well. Mel could always tell when something was wrong. I gripped the sink in my hands and leaned forward. She knew about Chloe and what she did, hell, she agreed that I couldn't tell Eddie and she knew it was killing me inside to lie to him. I shook my head from side to side and I felt like crying. One tear escaped and I saw Mel's face soften slightly.

"I am such a bad person." Then the dam broke and I started to sob, right there in the bathroom. Heaving, disgusting sobs that made me sound more like a dying whale than a 18 year old girl. Melissa put down her purse and put her arms around me, and even though she was shorter, she gave me more comfort than probably anybody else ever could.

"Shh... No you aren't... shh...shh..." Mel patted my hair and I finally stopped crying and sobbing. I wiped my eyes and stepped back from my best friend, giving her a small smile and I looked in the mirror. I jumped at what I saw.

"Shit! I look like a wreck," I grabbed a few paper towels and wiped off my mascara from the streaks it left on my cheeks. I splashed my face with water and Melissa wordlessly handed my her eyeliner. I lined my eyes and handed it back. I looked into the mirror once again, and I actually seemed composed. Not at all like I had a mental breakdown in the women's bathroom in a Hollywood club. I fluffed up my hair and Mel grabbed my hand.

"You ready for this?" She asked as we headed out. I could see the lights dimming down and I knew they would be introducing Eddie soon.

"Hell yes." We weaved our way through the crowd until we found my mother and Max. They were standing awfully close together and Max had his hand on the small of my mother's back. I shivered and we went to stand next to them. Mom gave me a smile before turning back to the stage, Eddie was coming on.

The crowd erupted in applause and I clapped my hands for him. Eddie smiled lightly and I could swear, that smile got just a bit wider when he looked at me.


	3. AN:)

**Hi people... (waiting for rotten tomatoes to be thrown at my face and booing) I am so so so so so so sorry for not updating recently. And by recently, I mean for the last few months. Do not worry my friends, I will continue to write and all that jazz. I have been super busy after getting out of school though. For the first 4 weeks, I was in driver's training, then for the last couple of weeks I have been working for my grandmother and she doesn't have WiFi. Sorry. And for the last two weeks, I have been writhing in pain because of my tongue. Remember back in April when I got my wisdoms out and had a tongue biopsy. Well, I had another one because it came back. This time they didn't put me under, just 500, 000 shots. But what can you do, right? **

**I will be updating my stories I'll Be Seeing You Again and The Spotlight Shines Bright, but I think I will be re-writing the whole TSSB because the reason I couldn't write is because I am wired for Leddie, not Lyler. But if you guys want, I will be asking which of my stories you want to be updated first. As in today. As in very very very soon.**

** I think I am giving up Something New though...**

**A. I'll Be Seeing You Again. (New Chapters)**

**B. The Spotlight Shines Bright (Whole Re Write, no Lyler. I'm not rewriting the first chapter though...)**

**C. A one shot about a very very sad topic. It should be some of my best writing though. Set about 8 months after HH ended. **

**D. UPDATE THEM ALL! (NOT A REASONABLE CHOICE!)**

**Please review with your answers or PM me with any suggestions. **

**Damn, I missed you guys.**

**Love, Rachel. **

**PS. I am writing a story on WATTPAD based on the song, Stay by Sugarland.**

**Should I write a story for HH based on that? **

**You can check it out by going to .com and in the search box, type in LaylaQ82, it's called Baby, Why Don't You Stay. It's not done or anything, but I am thinking about writing a story about that. Where Loren is like Becca and Eddie is Justin. **


End file.
